


罗勒叶（PWP）

by oitoronja



Category: Green Book (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oitoronja/pseuds/oitoronja





	罗勒叶（PWP）

足够细薄但结实的身体紧绷着，两条黑珍珠色的长腿矜持地夹紧了维拉朗格的腰，他整个的情态宛似娓娓道来的修辞。但是托尼如同咀嚼出冷制意面上的罗勒叶被替换成了山薄荷一样下意识地感到极不对劲，于是他像解决南下旅途中每一个难题那般解决现在这个，把自己的老板翻过来折成了小母狗交媾的粗俗姿势，这样对了，他心满意足。

而那片被换回正确位置的罗勒叶迎着不存在的风微微地、阵阵地发抖——唐·雪利背过了脸，他不用再伪装了，他面颊上柔腻的情焰簇簇燃烧，全身都渴求到一碰即碎了。

“挂着的靛青鲨鱼纹西服里有润滑油，”他停顿了一会儿补充，“里袋。”又停了一会儿耐心地追加，“就是黑色、灰色和湖蓝色以外的另一件。”

窸窸窣窣的响动以后，克罗尼亚古龙水的芬芳和小麦啤酒残余下的浑浊酒精气味又一次糅杂在一起，博士高贵的腰肢被托尼握住。意大利血统的卑鄙野蛮人类用手揉着自请上门的猎物的屁股，沾了油的手指钻进紧张又渴望的穴口，那里已经是湿软的了，胡说艺术家在小酒馆纵情发挥的时候，他淫荡而淑女的小妻子就是这样在旅馆房间楚楚地等候着他。

托尼的手流连一会儿又摸到前面，没有什么技巧地撸动勃起已久的阴茎，带茧的指腹故意蹭过湿淋淋的马眼，于是博士像一条砧板上的明虾狠狠向前挺动了一下，接着又被拉着钉回了意大利人的怀中。发烫的前端在穴口蹭弄的触感清晰，雪利晕眩地趴跪着，听着身后的呼吸声逐渐滞重，忍着没有自己撅着屁股让那条鸡巴立刻整根没入。

阴茎插进来以后就不再受控，弹簧床吱嘎地有声抗议，钢琴家觉得自己听到了隔壁住客敲墙的声音和——仿佛还有怒斥，博士寻回理智，调动辞令提请托尼收敛，甚至动用了“文化”之类的严苛词语。他得到的是一个狠顶。意大利人捂住了他的嘴巴，告诉他，他就是这样解决声音的问题。

他并没有发出声音，他从来都是安静的。雪利的反驳并未得到伸张的机会，而接下来他也不再那么安静，粗大的鸡巴缓缓抽出又鲁莽地顶进去，恣意律动。肤色帮他隐藏了脸上的羞赧红潮，但贪婪又兴奋的低叫是男人的手也捂不住的。

“你被肏得爽吗，博士？”

多话不是好习惯，雪利早已规劝过，在任何时候都不是。他希望他注意路面。

没有得到任何答案，托尼罔顾老板的屁股含着他鸡巴的辛苦，狠狠掴了一掌，雪利终于发出呜咽的哀叫，明明细嫩的内壁已经用多次甜蜜而讨好的抽搐咬合做过清楚的回应，他教不会托尼倾听言外之音，还先行妥协。

托尼放慢了抽送的速度，示意雪利自己跪着骑那根鸡巴，雪利照做了，主动高高翘起的臀部啪啪地撞击着男人胯间，钢琴家没有力气，不过一会儿以后他就又无力地软在那里了。托尼重重打他的屁股，强硬地把他拖起来继续，在对方几次三番脱力地塌下软腰之后才放过他。对方竟然失神地转头回望，是带着媚意的，婊子的眼神，流丽的湿润是躲在玫瑰花心的露水，托尼骂了一声，握着钢琴家的腰把他拉过来箍紧，又深又重地彻底贯穿。

正如接过第一块肯塔基州炸鸡意味着第二块已经落入腹中，钢琴家驯服地抱住自己向两边大大分开的黝黑长腿再次承受托尼的插入，丰润的嘴唇成为能够发出乐声的琴键，面颊湿漉漉地混合着泪水和透明的薄汗，被肏得餍足酥软的蜜穴则随着每一次吞吐发出动人的啧啧水声。他已经被插射过一次，逶迤的奶油色浊液淋淋漓漓地往下滴。

曾经有过的过分克制的性爱如同叶子形状的枫糖饼干一样完美但无趣，现在他被填得这样满，那根阴茎烧灼着他，让他面临令人窒息的郁热夏天，成为烂熟的水果。

他用细腻的黑色手臂搂住托尼的脖子，还会把肿胀的奶尖主动交给对方舔弄，如此投入地雌伏，颠簸得像他们共同经过的狭窄破败街道上岌岌摇晃的路灯。托尼一股股地射在里面，雪利仅是依靠着内壁的前列腺刺激就兴奋地再次高潮，快感的电流从颅顶流窜到脚尖，腿根不断地颤抖，肉粉的指甲都洇上一层绯色，之后他感觉到幸福的疲惫，永远骄傲、得体和冷静的面庞呈现出甜美的恍惚神色。

于是两个人无声地收看着这幅艳丽场景：被大量灌进甬道的乳白精液混着其余体液从焦糖色的臀部淫靡地淌出，沿着腿根缓缓滑落到地板上，在脚旁汇聚成浊腻的一滩。写作课开始生效，意大利人想到杏仁酥饼、宝石发冠和灯火通明的皇宫。唐·雪利博士则什么都没有想。


End file.
